High speed conveying systems can be used to convey small parts or articles in a program sequence between various working stations where working operations can be performed on the article. In a typical conveyor system, it may be desired to discharge article at various locations along the length of conveyor. In this type of system, the articles may include a bar code, and a bar code reader located above the conveyor will read the code on the articles and thereby actuate the discharge mechanisms to discharge the articles at the desired locations along the length of the conveyor.
With high speed conveying systems, it is important that the discharge mechanism is operated at a sufficiently high speed so that it will not slow down the conveying system. A conventional discharge mechanism includes a reciprocating member which moves between a retracted and extended position. However, with the use of a reciprocating discharge member, the return stroke is "dead time" in which no discharge action can be accomplished. Therefore, there has been a need for a high speed discharge device which will eliminate the "dead time" normally associated with a reciprocating discharge device.